Fire & Ice
by AmyRoth
Summary: When Zuko ends up in a mental hospital due to his latest suicide attempt, he gets put in the room across the new anorexic girl, Belle. It's hate at first sight, the pair being complete opposites. But isn't it said opposites attract? Warning: eating disorders, cutting, and various other serious subjects and disorders.
1. The Fire and The Ice

** FIRE & ICE**

**Zuko**

"You're a disgrace is what Father said, Zuko." Azula stated as she looked down at her brother who was lying in a hospital bed. Tied down. Her smirk only grew as she saw Zuko attempt to look away from her. "He's sending you away, to the loony bin."

Zuko only remained silent as his sister gave him one last look. She finally left the room, leaving him to his own shame.

_His own blood was spilled everywhere, he saw it ooze between the white tiles as he lay there, still, only breathing. It was almost over, he felt it. He felt the light fading, he let his mind wander into the darkness. He then smiled to himself, soon he would see her again, soon. He felt his mother calling him, but suddenly a different force began to call him, it was bringing him back. His smile then faded, his plan had been ruined. _

That's all Zuko could remember from last night. He sighed, cursing himself, it seemed not even the Lord himself wanted him, so here he stayed. It seemed like hours he was there in bed. His father never came to see him, obviously too ashamed to claim him as his own son. Zuko was glad he never came, if he was to be collected by his father it would only mean beatings later. What had his life come to? Sixteen years old and still being beaten by his own father? His sisters endless mind games and torment only added fuel to the fire. When his mother died, his whole world came crashing down onto him, shattering Zuko into millions of tiny pieces, seeming to never be fixed again.

**Belle**

Belle, her very name meant beauty. She had been told that countless times. By age nine she began to strive for her name to describe her perfectly. She always had her long, wavy chocolate brown hair perfectly braided, her rosy red lips were always shimmering, and her outfits were always complimenting to her. Her mother, a former model, always wanted her daughter to be the best. She was told by her mother that just because her name meant beauty didn't mean that she was. She never knew her father, her mother always told her that he left to run off with a younger model. Not that she cared much, she hated men as she grew older. With her age blossoming so did her beauty as well. With every boyfriend her mother began to bring around, once her mother was asleep they would sneak into her room, telling her how beautiful she was then asking her for unspeakable favors, threatening to kill her and her mother if she said a word about it to her mother.

Belle became cold and distant at only age ten, only speaking when spoken to, following every order her mother ever gave her. Tolerating her mothers rage when she wouldn't get hired. "If only you weren't such a chubby child, Belle, then you could get hired too…" her mother would say before going to bed at night. Finally at age fourteen she made it her mission to be thin enough to model as her mother wanted. At age sixteen she ended up in a hospital due to malnourishment, only to get stares and looks of judgment from the nurses. "What has she got to starve herself for? Some people are just plain selfish" one nurse muttered as she left her hospital room. Her mother visited her for the last time that day, saying that it wasn't good for her job to continue to visit her, muttering to herself as she left her daughter, "If only you hadn't gotten caught…"

**Author's Note: I have no idea where this story came from or where it's going to go. But I hope it's good enough for people to enjoy. So please read and review! I also may give this a re-write soon just so you readers know!**


	2. Remembrance

**Belle**

Fat. To many it was just another word, but to Belle the word itself was almost as deadly as poison. Belle was fascinated yet repulsed by the word. Belle retraced the word with a black sharpie over and over again, until it covered every inch of her body. The word gave Belle such a strange sense of control, as if seeing and writing the very word would keep her from eating, yet it gave her such fear and anxiety it had consumed all her heart and soul. She used to be ashamed of her strange marking obsession, but as her disorder progressed she soon began to not care, writing it all over her arms and legs. Her mother seemed to approve of course, believing it kept her daughter's eating in check. The photographers seemed to love it, and the men her mother brought home said it make her even more beautiful. It amazed Belle how good of a liar she was, only being here for a few days, she already won the nurses over with her charming smile, explaining the writing was some sort of healing process. She demanded that her meals be brought to her, and she be left alone. As soon as all nurses were gone and had moved on to the next patient, she opened her window, and simply tossed the filth out.

For once in her life she was glad her mother was so conceded, she managed to send her to a little known rehab center, that didn't even specialize in what the doctors had told her were "eating disorders". She could basically to whatever she felt like doing when she was alone in her room. Belle couldn't see what was wrong with her, so what if she hated eating? She simply just didn't need that little inconvenience of life. It made her feel stronger, lighter, free, and most of all beautiful. Though she hated men, she secretly longed for the affection they seemed to show her. Sure they used her, but for the past seven years she had slowly gotten over it and learned to enjoy the attention. For a night, she was put in the spotlight, she was adored, she was…loved. It was the only time she ever felt those emotions, no one else seemed to care about her, so why should she care about herself?

Belle continued to dwell in her thoughts as she finished her marking ritual, finally closing the cap to the sharpie, she placed in carefully in the drawer by her bedside. She then stared at her body in the mirror. Her chocolate brown hair was still braided to the side, her dark eyes stared sadly into the mirror. She hated her pale skin, and her dark shaded eyes as well.

"Why couldn't they be blue?" She thought to herself as she continued to silently critique herself. "And my hair, why couldn't it have been blonde like my mothers? Oh why couldn't I have her body shape?"

She longed for the love she once felt from the strange men at night, she longed to feel wanted, adored, beautiful. Silent tears began to drip down her face, because deep down she knew she was alone, unwanted, disowned, and ugly.

**Zuko**

Zuko glanced around the room in silence as he took in the new chapter of his life. The nurse had only left him to himself moments ago, encouraging him to unpack and get comfortable. The nurse even recommended talking to some of his neighbors. The nurse even told him that a girl, by the name of Belle had just recently moved in across from him as well. She hadn't said what for, but she had to be just as worse of as he was right?

Zuko placed his bag on the bed beside him as he sat down. He felt so alone, he didn't understand how this was supposed to help him if it only made him feel more alone than he was before. His father obviously wanted to cover up what had really happened, so he sent him to the cheapest, most unknown rehab center available. Azula of course would be throwing a party right now, happy to finally be a "only child".

His amber eyes then began to travel down to his arms, he then traced with a single finger all the cuts he had made on his forearms. He closed his eyes and imagined the relief he had felt when he had done them. All the pressure built up and then suddenly, relief. The sensation of his blood dripping out of him, him drowning in his own misery and worthlessness. Hadn't that been what his father wanted anyways?

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! It means a lot and I literally smile every time I get reviews for my story! I love them! So please continue to review! And thanks to all my readers from my story "The Price of Perfection" for taking time to read this story. I will try to update soon! God Bless! **_


End file.
